LEDs have become a popular choice for light fixtures due to their relatively inexpensive cost, low voltage requirements, compact size, and longer operating lifetime. The operating lifetime of an LED fixture is limited in part due to the decrease in output light intensity of the LEDs over time. This decrease or lumen depreciation is affected by temperature so even though the brightness of the LEDs can be increased by increasing the electrical current supplied to the LEDs, the increased current increases the temperature of the LEDs, which in turn reduces the efficiency and lifetime of the LEDs.
Conventional LED light fixtures consist of a single driver and a single LED board or lamp, so once the driver fails or the light intensity decreases substantially, the light fixture must be replaced. For some applications, such as highway signage, street lighting on busy highways, and lighting in hazardous areas, replacement is difficult due to the position or location of the fixture. For other applications replacement is difficult due to the disruption associated with the replacement, such as having to stop or pause a production or manufacturing line or having to limit access to an area.